


[podfic] Duality

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Imperius, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Part of him knew he did not want this, that he hated it, that he was sick to his stomach at what was happening and furious at himself for being unable to stop it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0idontknow0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Duality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287247) by [0idontknow0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0). 



> This podfic was created for the 2014 Horror Fest at [HP Darkarts](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com) on livejournal.com. 
> 
> The background music used is called Lux Aeterna, Hurdy Gurdy cover by ALEK.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Duality%20by%200idontknow0%20_.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 17.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:24
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Duality%20by%200idontknow0.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 18.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:24

  
---|---  
  
(please return to [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/76263.html) to comment or leave one in both places)


End file.
